Alles was ich will
by SexyMagicMan
Summary: Inhalt: Bellatrix hat nur einen Wunsch: ein Kind! Und das aus vielerlei Gründen. Doch warum klappt es nicht? Lag es an ihr? An Rudolphus? Und warum wendet sie sich an Severus? Disclaimer: Alle Buch-Charas und die HP-Welt gehören JK Rowling.


**Alles was ich will!**

**Autor: **Serena Snape

**Kapitel: **One-Shot

**Altersfreigabe:** 16

**Pairing: **SS/BL

**Kategorie: **Romanze

**Inhalt: **Bellatrix hat nur einen Wunsch: ein Kind! Und das aus vielerlei Gründen. Doch warum klappt es nicht? Lag es an ihr? An Rudolphus? Und warum wendet sie sich an Severus?

**Disclaimer: **Alle Buch-Charas und die HP-Welt gehören JK Rowling.

**One-Shot**

Ein leiser Seufzer erklang und hallte von den schwarzen Marmorfliesen zurück. Wieso... wieso? Seit Monaten versuchten sie es nun, aber es klappte einfach nicht. Wie sollte sie so dem Lord Wohlgefallen? Nein, das war es eigentlich nicht allein. Es steckte mehr dahinter, denn es war ihr eigener Wunsch.

Der Lord brauchte einen Erben, selbst hatte er keine Kinder und auch die Kinder der anderen Todesser waren nicht gerade zu Führungskräften geboren. Nun, Draco Malfoy war da wohl der Einzige, dessen Chancen auf die Nachfolge des Lords nicht schlecht standen.

Aber noch dachte der Meister nicht daran, sich zur Ruhe zu setzen und somit würde es noch dauern, bis er einen Erben erwählen würde. Deswegen malte sich Bellatrix große Chancen aus, wenn sie nur selbst endlich ein Kind bekäme. Sie wusste, ihr eigener Sohn würde Draco aus dem Rennen werfen, sobald er herangewachsen wäre.

Aber so einfach, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, wurde es wohl nicht. Bereits vor Monaten hatte sie die Verhütungstränke abgesetzt, doch sie wurde einfach nicht schwanger. Rodolphus wurde es schon langsam lästig, da es bei ihnen nicht mehr um die Romantik ging, sondern nur noch um Fruchtbarkeitskurven und dem richtigen Moment, was bedeutete: Tu'n wir es Überall und Jederzeit!

Bellatrix saß gerade auf dem Badewannenrand, nur einen Bademantel an und sah auf ein kleines Teströhrchen, welches sie auf die Ablage am Waschbecken gestellt hatte. Die Flüssigkeit darin war lila und veränderte sich einfach nicht. Dieses Ritual war ihr schon hinreichend bekannt; sie war nicht schwanger - Eindeutig!

Heiße Tränen rannen ihr nun langsam die Wangen hinab. Was sollte sie noch tun? Sie war letzte Woche beim Medi-Hexer gewesen und hatte sich untersuchen lassen. Es lag nicht an ihr; sie war völlig gesund und fruchtbar. Ob es an Rodolphus lag? Vielleicht war er unfruchtbar, doch er würde sich nicht untersuchen lassen, aber nicht nur das… er würde wohl ausrasten. Kein Mann zweifelte je an seiner Potenz, Stärke oder glaubte, dass er mit heißer Luft schoss.

Rodolphus hatte ihr bereits gesagt, dass er es nicht mehr lange probieren würde. Ihm war das nicht so wichtig wie Bellatrix. Aber sie wollte das Kind nicht nur für den Lord. Sie hörte ihre biologische Uhr bereits früh ticken und wollte ein Baby.

Eine Weile schloss sie ihre Augen und dachte nach. Vielleicht konnte sie Rodolphus irgendetwas ins Getränk geben… Gab es einen Zaubertrank, der die Fruchtbarkeit erhöhte? Sie sollte Severus fragen. Zwar kannte sie sich auch gut in Tränken und deren Zutaten aus, aber ihr Wissen reichte bei Weitem nicht an das eines Meisters der Zaubertränke heran.

Wenn einer etwas fand oder soweit verbessern konnte, dass es Rodolphus nicht bemerken würde, wenn er es zu sich nahm, dann war dies Severus.

*****

Eine Woche später machte sich Bellatrix auf den Weg nach Spinners End, wo Severus zurzeit seine Ferien verbrachte. Das er ausgerechnet in so einem kleinen Muggel-Ort wohnen musste. Halbblut, was erwartete sie auch. Zögerlich klopfte sie an, hatten sie doch nicht gerade das beste Verhältnis.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde die Türe geöffnet und Severus sah sie verwundert an, nicht gerade erfreut sie zu sehen. Doch wollte er nicht, dass jemand draußen auf sie aufmerksam wurde und somit ließ er sie ein.

Als sie drinnen in Severus Wohnzimmer waren, bot er Bellatrix missmutig einen Platz auf dem Sofa an. „Clever, dass du gleich vorbeigekommen bist, anstatt eine Eule zu senden. Also… was willst du von mir?", mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen blieb er vor ihr stehen.

Bellatrix nahm platz, schlug grazil ihre Beine übereinander und sah ihn leicht arrogant an.  
"Ich durchschau dich doch! Hätte ich eine Eule entsandt, wärst du entweder „angeblich" nicht zu Hause gewesen oder zu beschäftigt mich zu empfangen", entgegnete sie.

Severus hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Das mit Sicherheit! Du kommst aber sicherlich nicht in der Absicht, mich zu besuchen. Also… was willst du ausgerechnet von mir?", seine Stimme war kalt und schneidend. Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten, während er sie forschend anblickte.

„Ich erscheine sicherlich nicht auf einen Kaffeeklatsch bei dir!", Bellatrix schnaubte leicht, doch fasste sie sich umgehend wieder. Wenn ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen sollte, brauchte sie Severus Hilfe, also sollte sie sich freundlicher diesem gegenüber benehmen. Leicht biss sie sich auf die Zunge und begann in einem freundlichen Ton das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen.

„Jeder weiß, dass du es weit gebracht hast! Ich meine… Meister der Zaubertränke, dass Ziel erreicht wirklich nicht jeder…"

Severus fiel ihr ins Wort. „Sieh´ an, da will wohl jemand einen Trank von mir? Was wurde denn aus deinem Motto: Für den Hausgebrauch reicht mein eigenes Brauvermögen aus?"  
Bella fluchte innerlich, das würde schwerer werden, als erwartet. „Vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt… und ja, du hast recht! Ich benötige deine Hilfe… einen Trank, um genau zu sein!"

Bellatrix schluckte. Es fiel ihr wirklich nicht leicht ausgerechnet Severus um Hilfe zu bitten.

Was sie erwartet hatte, traf auch augenblicklich ein.

„Du bittest mich wirklich um Hilfe?", ein zufriedenes Zucken beherrschte Severus Mundwinkel. Sollte er sie auf den Knien betteln lassen? Eine verlockende Vorstellung.

„Warum sollte ausgerechnet ich dir helfen… wegen deiner Anschuldigungen meiner Person dem dunklen Lord gegenüber vielleicht? Bin ich auf ein Mal nicht mehr der große Verräter? Was soll ich dir überhaupt brauen… hast du nicht Angst, ich könnte dich mit einem meiner Tränke vergiften?"  
Bellatrix sah kurz zur Seite. Ja, an alle diese Möglichkeiten hatte sie gedacht. Doch ihr Wunsch nach einem Baby war zu groß und außerdem hatte sie Überlegungen angestrengt, das Risiko zu verringern. Das Restrisiko, welches dennoch verbleiben würde, ging sie notgedrungen ein.

„Ich weiß, wir sind nicht die besten Freunde, aber wenn deine Aussagen stimmen und darauf pochst du schließlich immer, so stehen wir doch auf derselben Seite. Wir sollten zusammenhalten!"

Severus schnaubte und sah Bellatrix herablassend an. Die ganze Zeit war er stehen geblieben und hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Nun ließ er langsam seine Arme sinken und trat näher. Sein Gang war geschmeidig, wie der einer Schlange.

„Du sprichst doppelzüngig! Spuck´ aus, welchen Trank du willst. Ich habe meine Zeit nicht gestohlen. Was ich braue, entscheide ich noch immer selbst. Ich mache mir aber sicher nicht umsonst die Arbeit. Was habe ich davon?", abwartend sah er in Bellatrix Augen.

Bellatrix schluckte, daran hatte sie überhaupt noch nicht gedacht. Was sollte sie ihm dafür geben? „Eine… Bezahlung? Nun… im Normalfall Geld, nicht wahr?", was sollte er sonst wollen.

Doch Severus schnaubte. „Ja, so sind sie die Reinblüter. Glauben doch tatsächlich alles ist mit Geld aus der Welt zu schaffen. Sieh´ dich um, ich habe nicht viel, doch ich benötige zum Leben auch nicht viel. Was soll ich mit deinem Geld? Mich herausputzen wie ein Pfau? Davon haben wir schon genug, denkst du nicht?", er dachte dabei an Lucius und Rudolphus eiferte ihm stets nach. Nein, in diesen Reigen wollte er sich nicht einreihen.

„Gut, über die Bezahlung denken wir später nach, sie sollte auch dem Trank angemessen sein!" Obwohl Bellatrix ruhig großzügig belastet werden könnte, schließlich hatte er nicht oft die Gelegenheit ausgerechnet von ihr bekniet zu werden. „Nun? Ich wiederhole mich ungern… was willst du gebraut haben!" Langsam nahm er nun auf einem Sessel ihr gegenüber platz. Er genoss diese Situation, in der er im Vorteil war eindeutig. Seine Hände verschränkten sich und lagen auf dem Knie, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen. Er wirkte elegant aber doch immer verschlossen, undurchschaubar.

Rumdrucksen würde es nur verschlimmern. Sie sollte offen und gerade heraus darlegen, was sie benötigte. Sie straffte sich kurz und sah Severus an. Griesgrämiger Kerl, bot ihr nicht mal eine Tasse Tee an. Nun ja, wenn sie sich so umsah, war es auch besser so. Sie musste aufpassen, dass sie ihre Nase nicht rümpfte. „Nun, ich möchte ein Baby!"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Dafür brauchst du keinen Trank, sondern einen Kerl… Wozu ist dein Mann gut?"

Bellatrix lächelte höhnisch. „Du bist so intelligent Severus… ohne dich wäre ich darauf nicht gekommen. Aber im Ernst… Rudolphus scheint dies nicht fertig zu bringen. Es klappt einfach nicht!"  
Nun grinste Severus. „Bekommt er keinen hoch? Liegt das vielleicht an dir?", er betrachtete sie eingehend. Nun, sie war eine sehr schöne Frau und wenn sie den Mund hielt konnte man tatsächlich erregt werden. Aber ihren Biss… nein, er bevorzugte da doch etwas anderes im Bett und keine störenden Kommentare beim Beischlaf.

„Sehr amüsant, Severus! Nein, es liegt nicht an mir, ich habe mich bereits untersuchen lassen. Ich benötige einen Trank, der nicht die Potenz sondern die Fruchtbarkeit erhöht… etwas, was man nicht bemerkt, wenn man es trinkt. Geschmacklos, farblos… für Rudolphus!" Nun war es raus und der Kerl grinste doch schamlos noch breiter.

„So... die kleinen Schwimmer wollen wohl nicht. Dann schnapp´ dir einen anderen Kerl und schieb es ihm doch unter. Wie viele Frauen es mit ihren Männern tun um seine Eitelkeit nicht zu verletzen!"

Bella lief leicht rot an. An so etwas hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. „Nein, ich liebe meinen Mann und habe nicht vor ihn zu hintergehen. Ich habe dir nun mitgeteilt, was ich benötige. Kannst du es anfertigen, oder ist dein Können doch nicht so großartig, wie du beim Lord angibst."  
Da hatte sie nun Severus eitlen Punkt getroffen. Er zischte: „Schweig, Weib! Natürlich kann ich dir so etwas brauen. Ich muss einige Tränke verfeinern und testen. Komm in einer Woche wieder!"

Doch Bellatrix schüttelte dabei den Kopf und belächelte den Vorschlag nur. „Nein, wahrscheinlich würdest du mich dann nicht einlassen oder abwimmeln. Ich werde dabei sein, dir helfen wen du erlaubst und darauf achten, was du braust um Rudolphus nicht zu vergiften."

Damit hatte Severus nun nicht gerechnet und baff sah er sie an. „Du… bleibst hier? Wer sagt das…" Doch irgendwie nahm sie ihm den Wind aus den Segeln und stoppte seine Argumentationskraft.

„Du hast selbst angedeutet, dass ich dir nicht trauen sollte. Also… werde ich aufpassen. Ich bleibe die Woche hier. Hast du ein Gästezimmer? Ich sagte Rudolphus ich fahre eine Woche zu meinen Eltern aufs Land. Mein Hauself wartet um die Ecke mit meinem Gepäck." Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und ein Hauself erschien, mit ungefähr zehn Koffern.

Sprachlos sah Severus das Gepäck an. „Was willst du mit so viel Kram bei mir, ich habe nicht genug Platz!" Bellatrix lachte auf. „Wenn ich verreise ist dies mein Standartgepäck für mindestens eine Woche. Wäre ich mit weniger Koffern abgereist, hätte ich Rudolphus Misstrauen geweckt. Also… wo schlafe ich?"

Severus schnaubte abfällig. „Ich würde sagen hier im Wohnzimmer mit deinen Kisten und Koffern. Viel spaß! Das ist kein Hotel und ich werde dich nicht bedienen Die Küche ist um die Ecke links, Schlafzimmer rechts die Treppe hoch…. Oh nein, mein Schlafzimmer, da bleibst du draußen. Das Labor ist im Keller. Ohne mich betrittst du es nicht!"

Verdammt… wie hatte er sich so übertölpeln lassen können?

*****

Die nächsten Tage verliefen noch recht gleich. Bellatrix und Severus gifteten sich an wo es nur ging. Schon morgens stolperten sie übereinander, da Bella gewohnt war lange zu schlafen und Severus als Frühaufsteher um sieben im Wohnzimmer frühstückte. Dies tat er auch wenn Bella dort noch nächtigte, was diese wiederum störte. Am ersten Morgen flog noch das Kissen in Severus Richtung, als sie davon erwachte. „Kennst du keine Rücksicht?"

Den nächsten Morgen schnaubte sie abfällig, am dritten wurde sie nicht mehr wach davon.

Severus störte es hingegen, wenn sie ihn dauernd ins Labor drängte. Im Normalfall sein Lieblingsaufenthaltsort im Hause, aber Bellatrix brachte ihm immer alles durcheinander und wollte es scheinbar nach ihrer Art umstellen. Doch sie machte dies nur ein Mal, dann griff Severus ihr Handgelenk und drohte, wenn sie es noch mal wagen würde hier umzuräumen, würde er ihr die Hand abhacken und testen wie sie sich als Zutat in dem Trank machte.

Der Trank! Es gab einige Fruchtbarkeit erhöhende oder fördernde Tränke, doch meist schmeckten sie bitter und mussten vor dem Beischlaf eingenommen werden. Wissentlich würde Rudolphus sie nicht einnehmen und wenn sie ihm den Trank ins Essen oder ein Getränk mischen wollte, setzte es voraus, dass sie ihn danach auch gleich ins Bett bekam. Ein Nachteil des Trankes, er hielt nur für die nächste Stunde an. Also mussten sie die Wirkung verstärken, verlängern und den Geschmack neutralisieren.

Doch nach dem dritten Tag entspannte sich die Lage zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten langsam. Sie machten sich Zugeständnisse. Bellatrix musste wirklich zugeben, dass Severus wusste was er tat und sie konnte, entgegen ihrer bisher gefassten Meinung, noch eine Menge von ihm lernen. Auch Severus Art veränderte sich. Er reizte sie nicht dauernd und brachte sie damit auf die Palme.

Im Gegenteil, er lobte sogar einmal ihre Arbeit. Er war so vertieft ins Forschen, seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, dass er mit seinem Eifer Bellatrix ansteckte und sie aufmerksam verfolgte, was er benötigte und die Zutaten ordentlich vorbereitete.

*****

Es war Samstagabend und noch immer hatten sie nicht die gewünschten Erfolge. Morgen musste Bella abreisen, denn Rudolphus erwartete sie zurück. Der Trank wirkte inzwischen länger und hatte bestimmt den gewünschten Effekt, aber heimlich war er einfach nicht beizumischen, der Geschmack würde ihn noch immer verraten.

Severus bemerkte Bellatrix ihre Enttäuschung an und schenkte ihr ein mattes Lächeln. „Keine Sorge, ich arbeite weiter daran. Es klappt schon, habe ein wenig Vertrauen und Geduld!"

Solchen Zuspruch hatte Bellatrix von ihm gar nicht erwartet und sie erwiederte sein Lächeln liebreizend. „Wenn es einer schafft, dann du! Die Zeit war auch ein wenig knapp bemessen."

Bisher war kein Wort von einer Bezahlung gefallen. Severus hatte sich überlegt, dass es vorteilhaft wäre, wenn ihm Bellatrix etwas schuldig blieb. Es konnte sicher mal nützlich sein und er irgendwann vielleicht einen Gefallen von ihr brauchen. Warum diese Chance für etwas Banales, was ihm vielleicht spontan einfiel verschwenden?

Sein Blick fiel auf ihre zarten Hände und die Präzision, mit der sie gerade eine Wurzel zerschnitt. Sie war sehr geschickt in Zaubertränke und damit schien sie ihm wirklich zu imponieren.

Wenn er an Bellatrix gedacht hatte, dann immer nur an ihre kalte, bissige Art und den Sinn nach Eleganz und Reichtum. Immer perfekt gestylt zu jedem Anlass! Er mochte keine Barbies, vielmehr reizten ihn Frauen, die verstand hatten und ihn auch einsetzten. Da war er wohl einer der wenigen Männer auf dieser Welt. Er lief nicht gleich weg, wenn eine Frau den Mund aufmachte und sogar etwas Sinnvolles heraus kam. Schönheit war vergänglich und viele Frauen setzten nur auf diese Macht, wachten aber eines Tages auf und bemerkten, dass ihre Schönheit dem Alter wich. Mit Gewalt versuchten sie diese dann zu halten und ließen sich mit Mittelchen und Eingriffen helfen. Er fand das Ganze nur erbärmlich.

Gerade fand er Bellatrix, die in einem normalen, grünen, schlichten Kleid und einer Schürze, dem zusammengebundenen Haaren recht anziehend. Wie sie so da stand und arbeitete, ihre Finger leicht verfärbt, einzelne Haarsträhnen die vorwitzig aus dem Zopf hervor quellten. Leicht verschwitzt von dem Dampf, den die Kessel im Raum verströmten.

Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne, welche ihr vor dem Auge hing, hinter ihr Ohr und sah sie leicht verträumt an. Nichts Kaltes, nichts Hartes lag mehr in seinem Blick. Er begann Respekt vor der Frau zu entwickeln, die so zielstrebig ihre Wünsche verfolgte und nicht davor zurückschreckte dafür zu arbeiten, statt nur Andere arbeiten zu lassen.

Bellatrix schreckte auf, als er sie so unvorbereitet berührte. Er, der sonst jeden körperlichen Kontakt vermied. Sie schnitt sich unaufmerksam in den Finger und ein leiser Schmerzensschrei entschlüpfte ihren Lippen.

Severus nahm ihre Hand in seine, führte ihren blutenden Finger an seine Lippen und küsste die Wunde. Kurz saugte er an ihr und Bellatrix fuhr es wie ein Blitz durch ihren Körper. Mit großen Augen starrte sie auf seinen Mund, in dem ihr Finger verschwunden war. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich und sie konnte den Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht abwenden. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und versanken ineinander. Kein Wort wurde gesagt aus Angst diesen magischen Moment zu zerstören. Schließlich sah Severus auf ihre Brust, welche sich schnell atmend hob und senkte. Erregte das sie? Erregte er sie?

Seine Zunge umspielte ihren Finger und sie stöhnte ungewollt auf. Das genügte als Antwort. Severus fegte die Utensilien vom Tisch, packte Bellatrix an den Hüften und setzte sie auf die Arbeitsplatte.

Bellatrix sah ihn aus großen Augen an. So wild kannte sie ihn nicht und es imponierte ihr. Sie hörte ihr Herz wild schlagen und spürte, wie ihr Puls raste. Leicht nahm sie ihre Beine auseinander und schlang die Arme um den Mann vor ihr, zog ihn näher heran. Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut und stumm sprachen Beide mit ihren Augen ihr Einverständnis aus. Severus Hand glitt unter ihren Rock und er bemerkte, dass sie nichts darunter trug. Eine Augenbraue wanderte hoch. So ein Luder! Zärtlich streichelte er sie, während seine Lippen die ihren suchten und in einen wilden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss miteinander verschmolzen.

Sie war noch nie ein „gutes Mädchen" gewesen und so öffneten ihre Hände geschickte seine Hose und mit einem einzigen Stoß versank er in ihr. Bellatrix leckte sich über die Lippen, spürte seine große Pracht in ihr und wild bewegte sie sich mit ihm. Ihre Leidenschaft trieb sie über alle Grenzen, welche ihnen doch im Weg lagen, hinweg. Bald war das Labor angereicht mit süßer Luft und dem Duft der Liebe.

*****

Nach zwei Runden im Labor fanden sie den Weg ins Bett. Ihre Lust war immer noch nicht gestillt und ihre Körper ergänzten sich. Bellatrix lag, nachdem sie die Laken ebenfalls zerwühlt hatten in Severus Armen und streichelte seine Brust. Wie hatte sie dessen Anziehungskraft bisher nur übersehen können? Merlin, so geliebt hatte sie noch keiner. Diese Ausdauer, die Perfektion. „Machst du alles mit so einer Leidenschaft?", hauchte sie und setzte kleine Küsse auf seine schweißbedeckte Schulter.

Severus musste Grinsen und sah in ihr Gesicht. „Wenn mich etwas fasziniert… ja!" Bellatrix genügte das. Es war keine Liebeserklärung und sie wusste selbst, dass dies nicht sein durfte und nie mehr passiert. Es war eine Flucht aus ihrem Stress, in Arme die verstanden und zu geben bereit waren. Wenn die Verhältnisse anders wären…vielleicht gäbe es eine Zukunft, aber darüber nachzudenken war vergebene Liebesmüh. Es ist, wie es ist, das ist das Leben!

Plötzlich fuhr sie senkrecht im Bett auf und starrte Severus an. „Was ist los, Bella?"; fragte dieser mit einem nun besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Die Gefragte versuchte sich zu sammeln, doch ihre Stimme war von Unruhe gezeichnet.

„Sag mir… hast du verhütet?"  
Nun schluckte auch Severus. Es war alles so schnell gegangen, ungewollt hatten sie die Kontrolle verloren. Langsam schüttelte er auf die Frage den Kopf und Bella sprang aus dem Bett.

„Bella… warte doch! Keine Sorge…warum sollte es..!"  
Doch Bellatrix hörte nichts mehr. Sie eilte hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und versuchte sich selbst einzureden, dass nichts war. Sie hatte sich nur schnell die Decke umgewickelt und durchwühlte ihre Koffer, während Severus nackt, wie von Gott geschaffen an die Decke starrte. Und wenn…doch?

Zum Glück waren die Hexen-Schwangerschaftstest sehr genau und recht schnell einsetzbar. Sie hatten schone ein ganze Weile gekuschelt, ob sie ihn schon anwenden konnte? Merlin, was machte sie sich für Gedanken. Mit Rudolphus schlief sie dauernd und nichts passierte, warum sollte es von dem einen Mal… nun gut vier Mal mit Severus anders sein?

Sie nahm den Test mit ins Bad und verschanzte sich drin. Nach einer Weile klopfte Severus an die Türe. Bellatrix war ihm offensichtlich zu lange bereits im Bad. „Bella? Was ist los...?", er versuchte die Türklinke herunter zudrücken, es war nicht verschlossen und so sprang die Türe auf.

Bellatrix saß auf dem Badewannenrand und hob den Blick. Er war besorgt, irritiert und irgendwie, erfreut. Sie hob das Teströhrchen an und es war nicht lila. „Ich bin schwanger, Severus!"

Dieser starrte sie nur an, dass er nicht nach hinten über kippte war alles. „Von… mir? Hast du vorher nicht mit…"  
Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab länger nicht mit Rudolphus und ich teste immer sofort danach. Ich… bekomme ein Kind von dir.

Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und wie es nun weiter gehen würde. Er kam langsam näher, kniete sich vor ihr hin und umschlang sie zärtlich. „Es ist allein deine Entscheidung und dein Körper, aber ich bin für dich da und…für mein Kind!" Aber er wusste es besser, er ahnte es schon. Bellatrix hatte nun ihr Kind und sie würde ihrem Mann nichts von dem Ausrutscher sagen und es wäre Rudolphus Kind, nicht seines. Die Erkenntnis schmeckte bitter, aber so war das Leben.

*****

„Mr. Garret würden sie sich bitte setzen. Ihre Kröte gehört nicht in den Unterricht, außer sie wollen sie als Zutat beisteuern!", die kühle Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers Prof. Snape klang bedrohlich durch den Klassenraum und der angesprochene Junge fing seine Kröte schnellstens ein.

Unterricht der ersten Klasse, wie mühsam das doch immer war. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, ein Schlachtfeld. „Lest auf Seite 237 den Schrumpftrank durch. In der nächsten Stunde werden wir diesen Brauen und ich möchte dann keine dummen Fragen über die Wirkung der einzelnen Zutaten hören!" Er stand vor seinem Lehrerpult, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte über die nun gesenkten Köpfe. Sein Blick fiel auf ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, klein und zierlich mit blasser Haut. Sie schaute verträumt auf seine Buchreihen und die Zutatenregale. Das Brauen schien ihr in die Wiege gelegt worden zu sein. Severus Blick wurde warm und seine Stimme sanft, riss das Mädchen aus seinen Gedanken, als er sprach und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Das gilt auch für sie, Miss Lestrange!"

ENDE


End file.
